1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to direct printing, and more particularly, to printing multimedia data including an image and text.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the recent proliferation of digital photographing apparatuses (hereinafter, individually referred to as a “photographing apparatus”), such as digital cameras or mobile phones having an incorporated digital camera capable of photographing an image and converting the photographed image into digital image data, there has been a corresponding development of a technology for printing an image composed of digital image data.
In general, in order to print an image composed of digital image data, the digital image data photographed by a photographing apparatus should be transferred to a printing relay apparatus, for example, a personal computer (PC). The printing relay apparatus to which the digital image data is transferred performs a series of image processing jobs for image printing, including determining the layout or resolution of an image to be printed according to user's preference. Then, a printing apparatus receives image information processed by the printing relay apparatus and printing conditions and performs printing.
However, in recent years, a technology for performing direct printing using a photographing apparatus and a printing apparatus without using a printing relay apparatus such as a PC, hereinafter referred to as “direct printing”, has been developed. As a result, a user has become able to directly connect the photographing apparatus with the printing apparatus via a predetermined interface, for example, a universal serial bus (USB) interface, thereby directly printing an image stored in the photographing apparatus by the printing apparatus.
While such a conventional direct printing technology has allowed image transfer and printing using the photographing apparatus and the printing apparatus, there still exists a need for a new direct printing technology for printing multimedia data including an image and text as well as an image according to user's preferences.
Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-49868 entitled “Printing Apparatus, Control Method Therefor, and Storage Medium” discloses a direct printer which can be applied to a certain interface among a variety of interfaces including USB, IEEE 1394, and Bluetooth, and data pocket interfaces. However, this reference did not provide a teaching with regard to a direct printing technology for printing multimedia data including an image and text.